


The Brit and his American

by NerdOfTooMuch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdOfTooMuch/pseuds/NerdOfTooMuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. Cute. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brit and his American

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled to the younger nation as he was chomping down on a hamburger.

"Yea dude?" Alfred asks confused as to why Arthur was angry as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "What's up?"

Arthur walked over to Alfred with a fiery look in his eyes, "You have stayed in my home for all of two days and have completely trashed the guest bedroom and my house." He growled as he slammed his hand on the dining room table. "When are you going home?"

"Well, I was hoping to stay here for a while longer," Alfred said nonchalantly as he went to take another bite of his burger.

Arthur's anger continued to rise as the younger nation showed no concern over what he was doing and the trouble he was causing him. "Fine." He said as he walked back to his room. He didn't understand why the American had to stay here, its true the meeting was held in England but of all places why did he choose to stay at his house. He could have gone with Japan, or even the frog after the world meeting to stay in their rooms instead of paying for a hotel like the rest of them. Being the gentleman he was though Arthur couldn't turn him away, though he was contemplating it.

Arthur hadn't realized that he had made it back to his room and was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands until he heard a knock on his door.

"Yo Artie! Wanna watch a movie?" Alfred stood outside the room with a horror movie in his hand and a dazzling smile on his face, his eyes shining brighter than usual. He was excited about spending some time with Arthur even if the other didn't want to. He even felt bad about making a mess that after he had finished eating his burgers he had picked up the living room and cleaned the kitchen.

Arthur opened the door and found the human puppy standing before him happily with a movie in his hand. "Please, Artie?" He asked.

Arthur let out a tired sigh. "Do I have to?"

Alfred dropped his eyes from Arthur's and looked at the floor. "No. Of course not." He said sadly as he began to walk back to the living room.

Arthur took a deep breath and closed the door behind him as he followed the American. He walked into the room and found Alfred on the couch pouting as he fiddled with the movie box in his hands. Arthur walked over and sat down on the couch, he looked over at Alfred as he crossed his legs and said: "Put the movie in you bloody git."

"I don't want to anymore," Alfred said with a frown.

Arthur began to lose his patience and gritted his teeth as he took the movie from Alfred's hands and walked over to the entertainment center to put the movie in. He bent over and began to mess with the machine trying to get it to open up so he could place the disc into it. He had never even used the DVD player before. The only reason he even had it or the TV was because Alfred always complained about him not having one for the American to watch whenever he came over.

"Artie please stop." Arthur heard behind him. He turned his head and found that Alfred's face was bright red and that he was looking at the wall.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, slightly confused.

"No.. Nothing please just sit down. Or forget it. We don't have to watch the movie."

Arthur having enough threw the movie onto the couch and stomped back to his room slamming the door shut behind him. He threw himself on his bed and covered his face with his arms. He couldn't understand why the American affected him so much, even though they are no longer brothers Alfred tries to stay close to him. It has always baffled Arthur, making him uncomfortable when the American is around. His emotions always become jumbled when the younger nation is around him, and at times, Arthur tends to like it. He feels things that should be impossible for someone like him, and he doesn't want to get his hopes up with Alfred. He's just a kid and Arthur doesn't want to lose him, not again.

Arthur sat up in the bed when he finally realized what was going on, what he was feeling when there was a light knock at the door. "Artie?"

"What Alfred?" Arthur asked quietly. He could picture the American behind it, pouting, sad, and it caused a sharp pain to stab his chest.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly.

"Huh? What was that?" Arthur asked with a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"I said I'm sorry," Alfred said a bit louder this time.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Arthur began to shake lightly now trying to hold back his laughter.

Alfred slammed the door open and yelled, "I'm sorry damn it!" but froze when he saw Arthur clutching his stomach as he tried to fight off his fit of laughter.

Seeing this Alfred began to pout again. "You were being mean to me. Not cool dude," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest like a little kid and turned his back on Arthur.

Arthur wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the American, he found that in that moment Alfred's child like attitude was a bit cute. Arthur stood up and walked over to him, sliding his arms around Alfred's waist he rested his chin on the Americans shoulder. "I can't help it sometimes Alfred. You're too cute when you pout. I can't resist it."

"Wha-" Alfred stuttered out but was cut off as Arthur slipped his hand to his blushing cheek and turned it so Arthur could kiss him. And what a kiss it was, as soon as their lips connected sparks were sent jolting through their bodies. It was as if it was meant to be, that their lips should stay connected forever, that they should be together forever.

They pulled apart from each other only to look into each other's eyes with questioning looks. Arthur was nervous beyond belief, he was worried that Alfred would reject him, push him away and never see him again. Alfred was completely lost, he would never have thought that Arthur would kiss him. Not in his wildest dreams.

The two were lost for words unsure how to go about what just happened but Arthur wanted to feel them again, Alfred's soft, sweet lips. Closing his eyes Arthur leaned towards the American again and Alfred didn't deny him, he closed the space between them and kissed the Brit.

Alfred pealed Arthur's arms from his waist so he could turn and face the Englishman properly and comfortably. As Alfred snaked his arms around England's shoulders, Arthur placed his hands on the Americans waist, pulling them closer together.

Alfred pulled away first and leaned his forehead onto Arthur's and looked into his green eyes as he smiled. He was unbelievably happy that Arthur kissed him, held him, called him cute.

Arthur began to chuckle which broke Alfred from his thoughts and caused him to become confused. Arthur kissed his American lightly on the lips and whispered, "I love you."


End file.
